kawaii death note story
by KevinJonas4Ever
Summary: a vury kawaii store bout death note !1
1. omfg

(Autors note: dis is me 1st fic ! plz be niec to meeee ^^)

Ligth Yagami wuz in heez apertment, an he had gf name misa amane, an she wuz vury prety an blond and blue eyes an porn star.

Lite wuz taken a shwoer and den misa walkd in an she sawd him nekkid 4 1st time, and descuverd hes nekkid body wuz so ugleh.

She pooled out a razor blad an cut herslef an den cut hes left nut of. And den vommited all over teh place.

light cried hemself to slept and jackd of an den 8 a glass of melk. l8ter he reolised dat he weer patetic an got a jawb as a detecive.

o an lite wuz aslo haveing a dead note and it make him 2 kill peepz.

Thnx 4 reeding chapter 1!11111 


	2. sum excitment

(Autors notish: haha u c wat i did there with the tish ? lol)

"I WELL C U LATAR!1" sad sayu, lites lil sis, w/ an incestus wink ;)  
>lite wuz going 2 his 1st day as an detecive!1! so excited<p>

lite wuz weerin eckspenseve tie to wurk tat day. an outfit, 2! lol

alto, when he gawt to werk, eberythin changef

matshuda, hes co-weker, was trippin and da coffee on his outfet

"GASP!1111 STAIIIIINS!" LIGHT SHRIEKED

HE HAS TO SUK 2000000000 OLD MENZ DIKZ TO AFFORD TAT OUTFIT

OMG

HE JUMP OUT WINDOW 


	3. sumthin sexeh happenz

(AUTORS NOTISH: THNX 4 GUD REVEW)  
>"?1/11/1/1 R U OK?1/1/1/1" CREEMED SAYU, LITES LIL SIS, w/ AN HORNY IN HER VOICE

he waz in hospeeetal

it smell like urine he pissed self while dead it not very good :(

DEN HES HAWT SEXEH GAY LABBER RYUK BARGED IN2 ROM AND CAME EVERYWEAR AN DEN GAY HAWT SEXEH SEXING HAPPEN ON TEH HOSPETAR BED IT WUZ VERY HOT ^^ EVERY1 WOO SAW THEM CAME INSANTLI 


	4. lite haz nice day

(Autors notish: THX 4 GUD REVIEW ^^)  
>lite wer out off hospitar thx 2 hes sexeh luvers helpp, butt he waz feelin sad stell. He wer chewin on an dildo becuz it were hez fav pastime.<br>but den he heer a nock at a door that made her 2 b excited!1 it wuz teh male man. Nao, u may b tinkin, wat so excitin abut male man? do he bring dildo tresure? nooo, silly, he had vury big dick an lite waz vury horny an it wuzznt part of hes male route. Teh too had an big orgy an it wer soooo hawt even hawter than wit he luver ryuk becuz male man had 600 foot dick or somethin liek dat! an woman lookd thru teh window and EXPLODED BECUZ OF HORNY! after teh orgy, lite was happeh (in teh) butt also gulty becuz he had cheet on luver ryuk... WAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? 


	5. back an butter than evar!

(Authurz nut; I am nawt a trole!1 Japaneze ist me furst languish, Enlish ist me 2th / Sorreh)  
>Lite were 2 walk up in the mourning, butt, he were 2 tird. He slep and slep and mizzed a jawb intreveiw, becuz he gut fird frum lazt 1! Hes rents were disappointed in such a son to have, and kick him out of houses, he have a homeless to no where sleeping! He crey and crey and crey and strave and strave and strave. Sudeenly, he did. Hes coprse sat thar 3 hourz, an he was still did. Sudeenly, hes hawt sexeh luver, ryuk, land on an earth an made sexies 2 Lites did body. but tat wasnt all- the sexies made lite to be a shimikami! IT MAKE LITE SO HAPPEH!111 <div> 


	6. OH NOOOOOO D:

(Autors notish: Ooops ded I say shimikami? I ment shimikame!111 XDDDDDD)  
>lite wuz cooverd in jizz frum hes hawt sexeh luver, ryuk, and nao had black emo hair an hoofs 4 foots an sharp 2ths! he did say 'gasp wat hapen?" asnd wusnt hungry anymoar! he put his hoof in teh air an lookd TEH MUTHRFUCKIN STARZ W EMO EYES AN CREYED BLOOOOOOOD HE CUTT HEMSELF FROM TEH HAPPENESS!111 HE WUZ FINALLY FREE FRUM TEH HORRIBLEH WURLDZ!1 BESUT DAEY EFAR!1 


	7. Capture seben

(Autors notush: Dis 1 hass a twisted init! :D)  
>"RAITOOOOOO PLEEEESE COME... BACK 2 LYFE!111" creamed sayu, ass loudley an arosedly ass she cud. Lite realised he had dreaminged. Not shimikame, nawt sex with male man, just regular daey, butt assleep. Very sad he junp out an window... uhgain!<br>Lite's bodeh landd in puttle of mayo an wuz sticky but docotrs save him from sticky so it ok. lide wud be fien!11 Atleest, heees lyfe wud. Butt... wat about his soul! jk he dos not have 1! he wuz fine. 


End file.
